


Lady Luck Week

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Implied abuse, Lady Luck Week, M/M, Pimp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: All of my works for Lady Luck Week hosted by @MudTrash on Twitter! Go show her some love by following her, she deserves the world! If you haven't heard about Lady Luck Week and want to learn more, check it outhere!THIS IS CANON LADY LUCK LORE BTW (NOT CANON IN THE SENSE OF HAZBIN HOTEL LOL BUT CANON IN THE SENSE OF THAT THIS IS HER BACKSTORY, CREATED BY @MudTrash AND I <3)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Day One: Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MudTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudTrash/gifts).



> IMPORTANT:  
> CHECK THIS OUT BEFORE READING THIS: [Link "HERE"](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1315814527901020164?s=20)  
> @MudTrash and I are collaborating all week! <3 Stay tuned for more soon! 
> 
> DAY ONE: DRESSING UP

“Look at you, doll, you’re gorgeous.”

 ~~Husk’s~~ Lady’s gaze slowly, hesitantly, flitted up from the floor to the mirror.

There ~~he~~ she was, feeling ironically more exposed, nothing covering her up besides a thin corset with tight laces, and a flimsy pair of panties. 

She wasn’t sure how much she liked this yet. 

Lady crossed her arms tightly over her chest, looking away from her reflection, when her chin was suddenly grabbed and shoved back towards the mirror.

“Don’t be shy,” her pimp chuckled from behind her, another one of his hands stroking her hip.

Lady growled, teeth baring, before Val pinched her thigh, causing her to squeak.

“Mind your temper. A lady doesn’t bite,” Val reminded her with a demeaning cheek to hers. He smiled at her through the mirror, eyes narrowed satisfactorily as Lady went back to sulking. “Remind me, sugar, what’s your name?”

“..Husk.”

Val pinched her again. 

“No, your new name,” Val scoffed, brows furrowing in slight irritation at her. “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“Can’t I still go by Husk?”

“Not when you work for me, baby doll. Now don’t make me ask you again. What’s your new name, hm? Tell me what the johns outside are gonna call you by.”

“...Lady. Lady Luck.”

“Good. See? Now that wasn’t so hard.” He patted her cheek and pulled away, before giving her a look up and down. “Now tighten those wings. Nobody wants to see those giant rat nests.” 

Lady did as she was told, folding them up and pressing them against her back as tight as she could comfortably.

“You’re gonna need to work on that posture too,” Val hummed, poking her back with his cane where her wings were curled up. “Stand up straight, tits out. At least try to look pretty, dollface.”

Lady looked back to her reflection as she straightened her posture.  
“It’s hard for me to look pretty when I don’t feel pretty, boss.”

Val cooed, tilting his head.  
“Aww, does the stray not feel like a pretty kitty?” he mocked. 

Lady’s feathers bristled, and she only tightened in on herself further.

“Stand straight,” Val reminded, poking her again.

Lady opened her mouth to say something, when:

“Oh, and don’t talk. Your voice ain’t too pretty either, sweetheart.”

\---

“And stay out of here, you mangy cat!”

SLAM!

Husk winced, rubbing the side of his head.

Well, that was that.

He had no money, nowhere to go, and no place to be. Great, just fucking great. He’d officially gotten kicked out of every damn casino in the pentagram. And in this case, he literally got kicked out.

With a grunt, he got to his feet, cracking his back.

“Shit,” he huffed. “Fuck…”

He couldn’t fucking believe this. Extermination day was just around the corner too. Maybe he was better off just letting the inevitable happen. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it anyway.

He was interrupted from his thoughts, a loud rumbling sound echoing. What the fuck was that? Oh. 

It was him. 

Shit, he was hungry. That’s what he deserved, after drinking away every feeling but blind drunkenness, his stomach was left hollow and empty. And he had to fucking piss.

He stumbled over to a nearby empty alley, grunting as he leaned against the wall with one hand, and did his business. At least he didn’t have to pay to take a god damn leak. 

When he was done, he wiped his hands on his fur, grumbling. That counted as washing your hands, right? Ah, who fucking cared? It was hell. 

He turned to keep walking, somewhere, he didn’t fucking know. Maybe he’d find someplace to squat and take a nap to sleep the hunger away. He’d find something to eat sooner or later. A nearby dumpster, maybe?

Maybe. But the dumpsters always had some homeless imps scavenging for whatever they could get their grubby little hands on. Husk guessed he shouldn’t judge, he was exactly in their shoes. 

He could only hope he’d get lucky, and extermination day would get here early this year. 

His stomach growled again, and he groaned, head spinning so fast he had to stop walking, and lean against a nearby wall for support. 

Shit, how long had it been since he’d eaten anything? Water? He had no fucking clue. He had to find money, fast. He needed something in his system, and some booze to get him through the night. He’d steal from someone, probably. Yeah, he’d corner somebody and threaten to slash them to shreds until-

Wait.

He blinked, then squinted his eyes. 

That limo looked wealthy as shit. 

He could sneak inside, see what was in there, and take off with whatever was valuable. Whoever was in there was packing heat, that was for sure. 

He took a quick look around the block, making sure nobody was around. All he had to do was take care of the driver if there was even one in there.

He snuck up to the limo, heart pounding and desperate.

“Well, well, what’s this?” 

Husk froze. Shit. 

He turned around, ears pressed flat against his head, to see a tall man in a large, fluffy coat, grinning down at him through heart shaped glasses. 

“What’s a stray like you doin’ next to my car, huh?” The man laughed. “Ah, I see… I can see your ribcage through your fur.”

Was Husk really that transparent? He gave the taller demon a quick up and down as his brain scrambled for a reaction. 

“You’re a… a pimp, right?” Husk cleared his throat.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as his grin only widened.  
“What do you want from me, cat?”

Husk swallowed both a lump in his throat and his pride. Here goes.

“I’ll suck yer dick,” He answered, gruffly. “If you pay me.”

The tall moth blinked, genuine surprise written on his features.  
“You?” he scoffed, laughing. “Are you really that desperate?”

Husk didn’t answer that, holding his gaze on him un-movingly.

The pimp hummed, seeming to think for a few moments, before he smiled at him, and nodded towards his limo.

“C’mon, kitty. Let’s go have a chat~”


	2. Day Two: Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val posts a pic of Lady on Instagram, and Angel sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this beautiful piece of art [here](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1316854176413097984?s=20) before reading! Remember, @MudTrash and I are collaborating for all of the days!

“What’ve I told you about keeping that back straight?”

“Sorry, boss.”

“Don’t talk.”

Lady sat up, keeping her wings folded and pressed tightly against her back, sighing.

How did she get herself into this? She was so desperate for money that she whored herself out for some pimp? She shouldn’t be here, doing this, she should be out gambling, winning big, owning her own casino and calling the shots! 

Instead, she was in a tacky, blindingly pink limo, not even on any of the seats, sitting on a bright pink ottoman.

“Not here, pretty girl, I don’t want fur all over the seats. Sit there instead until you stop shedding,” Val had said.

Fucking prick. 

But she asked for this. She was the one who saw the limo, walked towards the limo, and got inside the limo with this man. She had nobody to blame but herself. 

“You’re lucky I’m not makin’ you walk all this way. On any other day I would.” Val paused, inhaling some red smoke before letting it seep from his teeth. “But since it’s your first day, I figured I’d do somethin’ special~”

Lady didn’t say anything. He’d only tell her to shut up, that he didn’t like her voice, so what was the point? 

“Look at me when I’m talkin’ to you.”

Of course.

She turned her head, barely looking at him, brows furrowed in irritation. Val’s grin widened.

“Hold that pose, kitten,” Val snickered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “This’ll make a good advertisement. Gotta let them know who you belong to, don’t I?” He took the picture. 

Lady felt a growl rise up her throat, but she suppressed it, curling her lip at him instead.

“Now don’t make that ugly face,” Val sighed, typing something out on his phone. “Nobody’ll want to fuck you.”

“How much money am I supposed to make you tonight?” Lady asked, feathers ruffling at the insult.

“I’ll let you figure that out yourself,” Val answered, clicking his phone screen off once he was done. “If I’m happy, congratulations sweetheart~ But if I’m upset…” He blew a puff of red smoke in her direction. “Good luck.” 

Lady growled that time.

\---

moth_pimp just posted a photo

Angel huffed out a laugh. What tacky outfit was he in this time? 

Opening the post, he shifted, leaning further back against the windowsill where he sat at his nook. 

Say hi to my newest kitty~ She needs some training but at least shes house broken

Angel tilted his head.

“Huh..” he hummed around his cigarette. 

Without thinking, he typed out a comment.

cute.

And without noticing the cigarette smoke curl into a wispy heart, he continued to scroll through his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, the next one should be longer!


	3. Day Three: Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val tells Angel and Lady to go out for a night of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: CLICK THIS LINK BEFORE READING: [here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1317290172468383746?s=20)

Angel huffed out a sigh of irritated breath. It was freezing out today. And it was just like Val to take forever. Why did he even say he was gonna pick him up if he was just gonna have him waiting around like this? He would’ve been back at the studio by now if he would’ve just walked.

But Val didn’t like to wait.

Another shiver, and he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He let the warmth of the cigarette soothe him, sighing as he released a cloud of red smoke. 

Another fifteen minutes, and Val’s car finally pulled up.

“Fuckin’ finally...” Angel grumbled as he stepped up to the curb. Pulling the door open, he slumped inside, letting the cold wind slam it shut.

“Someone doesn’t look too happy,” he heard Val’s smug voice chuckle, and Angel only rolled his eyes. “Aww, you cold sugar?”

Angel wanted to snap, but didn’t feel like having his teeth knocked out, so he nodded instead, still not looking at him, gritting his teeth to stop them from chattering. He looked outside of the window instead, watching hell’s scenery pass him by once the limo started rolling again. 

“C’mere, i’ll even let you in my coat.” Val patted the spot next to him, and Angel finally looked towards him.

Huh. That was new.

There was someone sitting next to him. 

He didn’t recognize her. Figures that she was a cat, though. Val had always preferred cats over dogs. 

She was pretty.

“Angel cakes, don’t keep me waiting now.” Val opened his robe, and Angel sighed, giving in. He was cold… He slid into the spot on Val’s right side, letting him drape his warm fur coat over his shoulder, pressed against him.

“So, who’s the kitty?” Angel hummed, as Val plucked the cigarette from his fingers. 

“Hm? Oh, she was the only arm candy available,” Val answered. “I’ll put her back in her cage now that you’re here.”

“Cage?” Angel scoffed. “Val, c’mon.”

Val chuckled, pinching the cat’s thigh, who growled.  
“See? She’s feral. She’s lucky I don’t keep her one all the time.”

“She’s cute, let her have her fun,” Angel hummed, closing his eyes. He was exhausted, and Val’s coat was so warm. 

“Hm,” Valentino hummed, eyes narrowing behind his hot pink glasses. “Wake up, sugar, I have an idea.”

Angel groaned, opening his eyes and sitting up.  
“C’mon, boss, I’m tired.”

“No, I’m tired of listenin’ to your bitchin’ all the time.” Val snapped his fingers, and the limo screeched to a halt. “Both of you, get out.”

Angel stared at him, incredulously.  
“But Val, I just got do-”

“Angel!” Val snapped, glaring at him. “Shut the fuck up, for one minute to let me explain. Fuck!” 

Angel shut his mouth, looking forward as Val took a puff of the cig to cool his nerves. Exhaling the smoke, he turned to Angel, grinning through pink teeth.

“I’m sorry, Angie baby,” he cooed, cupping his cheek. “But you gotta learn to let daddy explain, and keep your pretty mouth shut before I get too impatient and knock all your teeth in~”

Angel swallowed as Val pressed his thumb against his throat, and nodded.  
“Yes, Val.”

“Good boy.” 

Val released his grip on his throat, and pet his cheek instead.  
“I was going to say… Get out of the car, both of you, and enjoy a night out on the town. Teach this stray how to behave, how to be a lady, and how to be just like you.”

“Oh.. But, well, she ain’t seem that bad, boss.”

Val scoffed, grinning.  
“I’ve had this bitch under my wing for about two years now, sugar, and she still ain’t up to par. Just listen to her. Lady,” he called for the cat, who growled again and bristled her fur. “Speak up now. Say hello.”

“...Hi.”

Angel blinked, his eyes widening slightly. Oh shit. She was...

“Hi,” Angel replied to her, and watched as the cat looked at him for another moment before she looked away.

“See? Friends already. Now get the fuck outta my car.”

Angel was the first to move, opening the door. Lady stepped out second.

“Val, are you gonna pick us-”

The door slammed shut in their faces.

Angel sighed, then shielded his face as the limo sped off. 

“Figures. Asshole,” Angel huffed, brushing specks of dirt off of his clothes. “So.” He turned to face her. “Lady, was it?”

She nodded, arms crossed tightly over her chest, and wings tucked tightly behind her back.

“Hey, loosen up. C’mon, I don’t bite,” Angel chuckled. And when Lady didn’t budge, Angel sighed. “You gotta know who I am, right?”

“...Angel Dust,” Lady answered, voice gruff and deep and soft. “I’ve heard of ya.”

“See? I ain’t so scary once you get to know me.”

“I ain’t scared…” Lady huffed, feathers ruffling as she pressed them tighter against her back. 

Angel pursed his lips, daring to step closer to her.  
“How’s about… we head over to a casino for a fun night of gamblin’?”

Lady looked up at this, ears flicking in interest.  
“How’d you know I-”

“It’s written all over you,” Angel snickered, gesturing to her wings. “Try and hide ‘em all you want, toots, but they’re apparent. Say, why don’t you unfold them for a bit, eh? Lemme see ‘em.”

Lady flushed.  
“Oh I.. Val always tells me to keep ‘em folded.”

“Psh- Val ain’t here! He took off, leavin’ us on the side of the street. Who cares?” Angel scowled at the direction Val’s limo sped off in. “He told us to go out tonight, to have some fun. You can’t have fun if you’re all tightened up now, right?”  
“...I guess.” 

“So, let’s go!” Angel laced his pinky with hers, tugging her forward. 

Lady blinked in shock, but stepped forward with him anyways. She didn’t know him, she definitely didn’t trust him, but…

Maybe tonight would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Luck AU Playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48xgcQjFPgJB5fLFbhz3XB?si=iEXqLNkwTlWHipnIXsdX9w)


End file.
